Stormy Days: Tales of Wind and Thunder
by twisted-sheets
Summary: Spoilers for Naruto 367. Collection of drabbles and oneshots centering on the Yondaime Hokage and his redheaded, tomboyish lady—their past, loves, friends and ultimately, the choices they made and the legacy they left behind.
1. Options

**Title:** **_Stormy Days: Tales of Wind and Thunder_**

**Author:** twistedsheets10

**Pairings:** Namikaze Minato (the Yondaime Hokage) x Uzumaki Kushina

**Ratings:** PG-13 for now

**Summary:** Spoilers for Naruto 367. Collection of drabbles/one-shots centering on the Yondaime Hokage and his red-headed, tomboyish lady—their past, loves, friends and ultimately, the choices they made and the legacy they left behind.

**1. Options**

"No."

"I was only—"

"No. Gods, how could you even consider—"

"It's a _possibility_, a suggestion, an _option_. You can't deny that, not anymore. We need to talk—"

"Dammit, I said no, and that's the end of it!"

Kushina stared hard at Minato, not flinching from the white-hot glare the Yondaime Hokage was directing at her. "No, it's not. The Kyuubi is still out there, destroying Konoha. People are still dying. I'm trying to present a possible option in defeating it. Why can't you just listen?"

She could see Minato clench his fists, the skin over his knuckles turning as white as his robes, his ears as red as the flames on its hem. His next words came out slowly, as if they were forced from some hollow part of his body. "You're talking about sealing the Kyuubi within our child—sacrificing your own life in the process. How the hell do you think I would react?"

"Far more reasonably than you are now," she snapped back. She leaned back against the chair, catching her breath. Crap, if she weren't as big as a whale she'd stand up and kick Minato's ass for being such an obstinate _bastard_. Not that she was that good in kicking his ass when she wasn't pregnant, but at least she could _kick _him.

"Look, Minato. You _are_ the Hokage. The villagers _are_ your first and foremost responsibility, and—"

"I know what and who my responsibilities are, thank you, and I _know_ they include protecting you and our unborn child." He knelt on one knee in front of her, placing his hands on her swollen belly. She winced as the child within her gave a sudden hard kick at the contact, as if the child knew it was his father just by touch. The baby was squirming more often than kicking nowadays, but it could still hurt a lot when the baby jabbed her. Tsunade said her time was coming soon, possibly sooner than they had initially expected.

Which was why it was imperative that Minato listen to her _now_. "It's also part of your responsibility to listen to advice and suggestions, which is what I'm try—"

"That isn't the _point_. Are you completely out of your mind, Kushina? How can you possibly perform a jutsu in your condition. You could barely do genjutsu at this point, much less a complicated summoning ninjutsu! What more after you've given birth?" Leaning over, he demanded, "Why couldn't you just teach me the technique? Why couldn't it be me who'll execute it?"

"No! There isn't enough time to teach it to you." That was a blatant lie, a flimsy excuse—Minato could learn the technique in a snap. He wasn't a genius for nothing—and they both knew it. The Yondaime Hokage frowned, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then she burst out, "Besides, I'm expendable. You're _not_."

For a brief moment, the flash of fury in Minato's eyes made her feel cold and afraid, and she almost recoiled from his touch. But then he grabbed her by the shoulders and gently shook her, his eyes wide and intense. "You are _not_ expendable. No one is." He stood up abruptly, dragging his fingers through his spiky hair. "Do you really think I could go on with you dead? Do you think the world means that much to me without you?"

She stared at him in surprise, suddenly at a loss for words. Of course she knew she and Minato cared deeply for each other; they wouldn't be risking so much in continuing to have a politically unsuitable relationship if they didn't, but such an impassioned declaration from Minato was hardly what she expected from him. He had always been the more level-headed one in their tumultuous relationship; Kushina was supposed to be the more reckless, impulsive one.

It had been Minato's lifelong goal to be a Hokage, and he worked for it with a fierce determination that ended with him being the youngest to ever hold the rank at the age of 23. When they were younger, she'd joked that he pursued being Hokage far more ardently than he did any girl he fancied. But now…that he would put her first before his duties as a Hokage was just…unsettling, and made her desperately uncomfortable and pleased at the same time.

_He cares for me more than—oh gods, we're so screwed._ No wonder the council thought she was too dangerous a person to be around Minato.

She took a deep breath, pushed the troubling thought at the back of her mind and tried to be reasonable and logical in her answer. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to block the headache she was starting to feel. "What about the village? Isn't the reason why you became a Hokage is because you want to protect them and their dreams? Besides," she went on calmly, "you wouldn't be alone. You'll have our child to remember me by."

"Our child isn't you; it can't replace you."

The chair fell with a sudden bang as it hit the floor. Kushina stumbled as she stood up, but quickly regained her footing and slapped Minato's proffered hand away. "Dammit!" she hissed, "Why don't you just listen? Don't you understand? I can't stand this!" She made a sudden, abrupt sweeping gesture with one arm. "I can't stand watching the Kyuubi destroy the village. I won't let what happened to my country happen to Konoha."

It hadn't been the Kyuubi that ruined her home—greed and betrayal had done that—but the aftermath would be the same—the people of Konoha would be scattered and damaged in every way possible, their hopes and dreams shattered, as her own were.

To her mortification, she could feel hot tears stinging her eyes; she tried blinking them back, but it was no use. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. Through her blurred vision, she could see reaching out of her, but she wrenched away from his range. "Don't you dare _touch_ me!"

"You don't understand the horror of watching the place you've spent most of you life be torn apart and ripped into shreds. You don't—" she stopped in mid-sentence, feeling like a bucket of ice-cold water had been poured on her when she realized what she'd said. The anger left her as suddenly at it came, leaving her weak-kneed and shaking. "I didn't—"

And then his arms were around her trembling body, holding her against him. She struggled in his grasp, and hit him with half-hearted punches, but Minato wouldn't let go. Realizing the futility of her efforts, she stopped and buried her face on his chest, her fingers digging into his robes as he ran his fingers through her hair. With his other hand, he stroked her aching back, his touch warm and soothing. He was saying something, but she couldn't make out what it was. She was too busy sobbing her eyes out.

Finally, after a while, her sobs subsided. Minato then said in an amused voice, "Well, that was one hell of a mood swing." His lips brushed against the top of her head. "At least you didn't throw anything sharp at me, like the last time yesterday."

She gave a small, quick laugh, feeling the tension slowly dissipate from her body. She managed to give him a playful glare. "I threw that at you because you deprived me of my ramen. Honestly, ramen is very healthy food, much better than those stupid salads and tasteless health snacks Tsunade keeps feeding me with."

A comfortable silence followed her reply. They continued to stand together in each other's arms, basking in a moment of peace that Kushina knew too well would not last long. Outside this room, chaos waited them, and choices that could be too painful to bear.

But Minato was the Yondaime Hokage, and she was a kunoichi, both of them bound to Konoha and its people. It was their duty and honor to protect them, even at the price of their own needs and wants, and their lives.

"I didn't mean what I said, about you not understanding," she finally said, leaning her cheek against his chest. "It's just I don't think I could live with myself if I let it all happen again. Konoha was supposed to be the second chance for, well, pretty much a lot of things. And I don't think I could live with myself if I gave birth to our child in the world of chaos and destruction the Kyuubi has brought on us."

Kushina looked up at him, backing away a little, though remaining in the circle of his arms. "I'm still serious about it, though," she said in a quiet voice, inwardly hating herself for bringing it up again. "I'm not changing my mind."

"I know," he said, smiling in that sad, wistful way of his that always tugged her heart. "And I understand why you feel this way." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, the touch as soft and as fleeting as butterfly wings. "But also, please understand there's no way I'm going to let you sacrifice yourself and our child." His face hardened with grim determination. "I won't let it happen. There must some other way to defeat the Kyuubi. We'll look for it and find it. I'm not going to lose hope."

"But what if this is the only way?" She tried to not let fear creep into her voice. Kushina was an optimist to the core and she hadn't lost hope they will defeat the Kyuubi, but she didn't think it would be fair to discard reality. Konoha had lost too many of its people and defenders from the Kyuubi. They had barely repelled its last assault, and it would only be a brief time before the Kyuubi recovered and attacked again.

The hands around her waist tightened. The Yondaime Hokage didn't answer for a moment, then he said cool, somber voice, "Then I'll make sure everything has been properly arranged."

**Author's notes: **How was it? Bad? Awful? Good? I just had to get this plot bunny out of my head.

I had an idea that it would be Kushina who would bring up the idea (of using their child as the Kyuubi vessel) first rather than Minato/Yondaime. Yondaime seems like the sort who would have thought about it, but rather not bring it up and keep it in the back burner (as a last resort). If Kushina was anything like Naruto, she would have faced the facts, and do her absolute best in making sure things would get done and that there would be less people that would get hurt in the process. Both of them have the capability to sacrifice themselves, but I think it would be Kushina would be the one more…'vocal' about it.

Thank you for reading. :D


	2. Reminder of Home

**Title:** _**Stormy Days: Tales of Wind and Thunder**_

**Author:** twistedsheets10

**Pairings:** Namikaze Minato (the Yondaime Hokage) x Uzumaki Kushina

**Ratings:** PG-13 for now

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not my property; I merely borrow them so we can play. :)

**Summary:** Spoilers for Naruto 367. Collection of drabbles/one-shots centering on the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his red-headed, tomboyish lady, Kushina Uzumaki—their past, friends and ultimately, the choice they made and the legacy they left behind.

**2. Reminders of Home**

"Look, Minato, if the head of the exalted Uchiha clan can name _their _first-born child after a furry, buck-toothed _vermin_, I can damn well name _my_ first-born after a tasty ramen topping."

"_Our_ first-born," Minato corrected his wife, his voice calm and gentle, though his shoulders quaked with repressed mirth at the mental image of Uchiha Itachi as a furry little weasel. "I wouldn't advice saying that to Mikoto or Fugaku when you see them next." Smiling, he added, "And weasels are not buck-toothed. That would be the beavers."

"Of course I wouldn't say that to them. I'm not _stupid_." Kushina puffed her cheeks with air, lips pursed together into a frown, and then made an annoyed huff. She went back to her merciless slaughter of the helpless weeds in her thriving summer garden, pulling them out from the ground with short, vicious tugs, no doubt wishing she could do the same thing to her husband's hair or his various body appendages. "And they're still both rodents, buck-toothed or not." She threw a handful of uprooted weeds at him. "Stop acting like a know-it-all, Minato. It's _very_ annoying."

He laughed, dodging the herbaceous projectile quite easily. Kushina sniffed, and with a disdainful toss of her head, turned her back to him and continued on her gardening tasks, seemingly determined to ignore him.

For a few moments, Minato watched in comfortable silence as his kneeling wife methodically and meticulously tended her plants, many of which were gifts from him and their friends, the warm morning sun giving her upswept hair a rich red glow. Beads of sweat that dotted her temples, face, neck and arms glittered in the light. Her movements were quick and deft despite her swelling belly, her whole body radiating with tense, irrepressible energy as she went about her work. It never ceased to amaze him that Kushina, always so fierce and quick-tempered, could have the patience needed for gardening, but then he should have known better than to underestimate his wife's ability to stay focused and persevere on things she cared about.

Like with this business with the name. Since they've found out the sex of their unborn child, Kushina had been insisting that they name their first-born Naruto. It wasn't really all that bad; Minato had known kids with worse names, and Namikaze Naruto did have a nice ring to it. She had been incredibly 'moody' since her pregnancy, prone to impulsive decisions (not to mention cravings), but her fixation with the name had been going on for months now, and her standard answer of 'Because I love ramen' didn't convince him. He suspected it had something to do with her home, Whirlpool country, but she haven't confirmed it…yet.

"Why is it important to you that we name our child Naruto?" he asked her for the umpteenth time as she began to strip her plants of their dead, withered leaves, throwing them in a neat heap with the uprooted weeds.

Her head whipped round, and she opened her mouth, but then shut it quickly, biting her lip as she did so. Then she took a deep breath, and said slowly, as if talking to a child, "I told you before. It's because ramen is one of my favorite things in the world, and I want my baby to be named after it. What the hell is wrong with that?"

"I'm not saying there's something wrong with that." He crouched down and then sat beside her, ignoring her cries of 'Don't sit down! You'll spoil the Hokage robes, you idiot!'. He shrugged. "I'm just curious, that's all. You've been very touchy about this, and you usually don't get worked up unless it's something important. So, aside from ramen being your favorite food, why do you want to name him Naruto?"

The desire to flay him alive made itself very evident from the sharp glare she gave him. "You're not going to stop asking me until you get your answer, are you?"

"No," he said brightly.

"Fine." She reached for several dead honeysuckle blooms near the bottom of its main vine. "There's a whirlpool named Naruto, and you know—" one withered stem gave a loud crack as she snapped it off. She threw it at the pile of weeds and dead leaves, and then sat on the ground, palms pressed hard against the grassy earth as she braced herself up.

Sighing, Kushina drew up her knees, and cocked her head to one side, her gaze on the tall, sentient sunflowers that swung gracefully in the warm, perfumed breeze, their huge blooms trailing after their namesake in the sky. Her lips quirked into a small, wistful smile. "I just want to give our child something of my home. When he's born, he's going to have _your_ surname, he's going to be a citizen of _your_ village, and he's probably going to look like _you_, so why can't you let me give _his_ name? It's a very small thing, really."

"Besides," she went on, her voice becoming more fierce and determined. She leaned over and poked him hard in the chest. "_I'm_ doing all the work here. Carrying your spawn isn't easy, I'll have you know. So I get to the final say what his name's going to be, and I want it to be _Naruto_. You may be the Hokage, but you're not who's carrying the baby for _nine_ months, endure what would probably an extremely painful childbirth, and then _breastfeed_ the baby afterwards. If you can do all that, fine, you can get to name him, but since we both know you can't, you just have to _Suck. It. Up_." She punched him on the shoulder. "I'm _serious_!"

He put up his hands in a gesture of surrender, but continued to laugh, perhaps a bit too smugly for his own good.

Then, to his utter surprise, Kushina lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. Hard.

Minato landed flat on his back, breath knocked out of him, Kushina straddling his waist. "Hah! I win!" she crowed, grinning as she loomed over him, her now-loose hair an auburn curtain between his head.

"Fine, fine," Minato managed to wheeze out between coughs, wincing at the feel of stones digging into his back. "You win. We'll name him Naruto."

"_Namikaze_ Naruto," she corrected him, smirking as she added, "Admit it, it does sound good."

"Yeah, it does. It's a good name." He sat up, and put his hands on her swelling stomach where their unborn child lay, growing bigger and stronger with each passing day. A wave of tenderness swept over him, and he looked up to his wife. "He's going to be beautiful, just like you." His fingers swept back her hair, and then cupped her neck as he pulled her down and kissed her on her lips. She smelled of the sun and honeysuckle, and tasted just as warm and sweet.

"And what will be your son's name?"

The Fourth Hokage smiled as he looked at his newborn son, and with one thumb gently touched his smooth cheek, still smeared with his mother's blood, the only blessing she could—would ever—give.

"_I was right, wasn't I? He looks like you." Her smile gleamed in the dim light. Her fingers, stained carmine with her blood, caressed their son's cheek. "Hello, Naruto-chan. Sorry, sweetheart, but looks like Mama won't be able to stay, but Papa here is going to make sure you'll have a part of me with you, always."_

Minato turned to face Jiraiya and the Third Hokage. Beyond them, the Kyuubi raged on, hell-bent on Konoha's destruction. "His name will be Naruto," he said firmly, hands tightening their grip on the son he'd soon sacrifice his life for, as his wife had before him. "Uzumaki Naruto."

**Author's note:** Whoa. This was supposed to be shorter, dammit! I always seem to write them arguing. Maybe next time it'll be different.

Heh. It's Naruto's birthday! Happy Birthday to US:)

One of Naruto's hobbies is gardening, by the way. He gave a plant. Mr. Ukki, to Kakashi (I think that's one you see in the pic where he's sleeping. The plant's beside the pictures above his bed). So I thought to give his mother a piece of that.


	3. Comforts

**Title:** _**Stormy Days: Tales of Wind and Thunder**_

**Author:** twistedsheets10

**Pairings:** Namikaze Minato (the Yondaime Hokage) x Uzumaki Kushina

**Ratings:** PG-13 for now

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not my property; I merely borrow them so we can play. :)

**Summary:** Spoilers for Naruto 367. Collection of drabbles/one-shots centering on the Yondaime Hokage and his red-headed, tomboyish lady, Uzumaki Kushina—their past, loves, friends and ultimately, the choices they made and the legacy they left behind.

**3. Comforts**

The rain began not long after Minato left the hospital, where he had left Rin and Kakashi to recover, just a few minutes after they told Obito's parents that their son had died in battle, his body buried in an unmarked grave of rocks and dirt in a battlefield beyond the village.

"He was…very brave," Rin said. "He saved our lives." Kakashi remained close-mouthed throughout the whole thing, but did not begrudge Obito's mother from embracing him when they told her of her son's gift.

Minato let the rain fall on him, its cold drops bleeding down his body, seeping into his clothes and his skin. In a minute or two, he would be soaked and chilled to the bone, but he told himself the rain's icy pinpricks was nothing compared to the numbing blow he had felt when Obito died.

The memory of the sounds of Obito's mother's sobbing quietly at the news still made Minato's chest tighten painfully. He'd announced and seen (and given) more that a few deaths in his work as a shinobi, but Obito was different; he had been his student, and in a way, had almost been like a younger sibling to him. A part of him felt guilty about not being able to protect him, despite the knowledge that it wasn't his full fault that it had happened. If he had come sooner—

His mind abruptly shut out that thought. No use dwelling on ifs. At least he had been able to pay back their enemies in kind for what happened to Obito. He didn't relish in killing for vengeance, but he couldn't deny the bitter satisfaction he felt after he'd killed the Iwagakure shinobi when he rescued Kakashi and Rin, and when they later blew up the bridge. The Third Shinobi War was turning to their side now, and from what the Sandaime had told him earlier in his de-briefing, would probably end soon. "Maybe after this war, we'll have peace," Minato had remarked when he had finished his report.

The Sandaime's mouth lifted into a strange smile, his thin brows sloped in a thoughtful frown, and said, "Peace?" He clasped his hands together behind his back, shoulders hunched close, as if he was carrying a great weight, and turned away from him. "Perhaps." He glanced back at Minato. "We've been at war for so long it's difficult to remember what peace was like, or to imagine what a peaceful world would be, and the place of a shinobi in it."

"But shinobi are humans too, Hokage-sama, and all humans have a place in peace. And what do we fight for, if not for it?" Minato found himself saying. "I think peace would be difficult for Konoha for a while, but perhaps in time our ideologies and purpose will change and adapt to it."

"Ah, the Will of Fire." The Sandaime faced him, his stubbled and scarred face brightening. "I suppose you are right, Minato. My teachers both had that dream once. Perhaps it will be your generation that will bring peace about."

They were silent after that, and then, hesitating briefly, Minato broached another, but equally important, topic. "Hokage-sama, about Kakashi—"

The Sandaime gave a brief wave of his hand. "You have no need to worry about Kakashi and Obito's bequest to him, Minato. _I_ will talk to the Uchiha elders. Such gifts should not be taken lightly, nor are they to ignore its obvious value to the village."

He nodded, relieved. Although Obito's high-ranking father had promised to speak on Kakashi's behalf, the support of the Hokage was invaluable. "Thank you." He'd been reluctant in leaving Kakashi alone at the hospital, fearful that some of the more extremist Uchihas would attempt to forcibly extract Obito's eye from Kakashi. It wasn't until Tsunade and Jiraiya volunteered to watch over him that he'd agreed to go home to get some rest.

"And they call _me_ overdramatic." A feminine voice cut through the drone of the falling rain, loud and familiar. "What are you doing walking out in the rain, you stupid broomheaded blonde?"

Minato turned to Kushina, who stood under the warm glow of a street lamp a few feet from him, holding an umbrella over her head, glowering at him. On one hand, she held a plastic bag filled with what looked like various grocery items. He smiled, the sight of her comforting him despite his own inner turmoil. "Hey, didn't notice you there."

"Obviously." She pursed her lips in disapproval and flicked back a stray lock of her hair. She made no move to come nearer, and only narrowed her shadowed eyes as she continued to look at him.

"I thought you wouldn't be back from your mission until tomorrow," he asked, remembering that Kushina had been in charge of sabotaging Iwa's water supply.

She sighed, sounding exasperated. "It _is_ tomorrow, chicken-head, but you're right. The mission wasn't all that difficult, and we finished quicker than we earlier thought." She glanced away, her fingers tightening their grip on the umbrella's handle. Then she faced him again. "I heard about what happened to Obito, and made my way back here as fast as I could."

"Oh? Really? Why?"

She looked at him as if he was an idiot, and then she shrugged. "I was worried about you." Without another word, she went to his side, and shielded him from the rain with her umbrella.

Her words sent an unexpected shiver up his spine, and made him swallow whatever he was going to say, her sudden nearness not helping at all. It took him a moment to speak again. "Aw, I'm touched, Kuchina-chan. I didn't think you cared about me all that much," he teased, trying to ease the awkward silence that crept between them.

"Of course I care about you." Her full lips curled into a small frown, sounding both amused and annoyed at the same time when she snapped, "We've been friends for years. I thought you've figured that out a long time ago."

He stared at her, suddenly feeling very warm. Sometimes he forgot how terribly honest Kushina could be, always so open with her opinions and feelings, never afraid of expressing them. He wondered if she knew how fragile and strong those traits made her, how easily she gave herself away to people who knew her well, and how people could take advantage of her because of them, but then he realized she probably didn't care or notice.

"Well? What are you gawking at?" she demanded, glaring at him. She kicked him lightly in the shin. "Let's go before we drown ourselves in this stupid rain. I don't know about you, but I don't want to get sick."

"Whatever you say, Kushina," he said in a placid tone, grinning. Her eyes slanted into slits of amber, suspicious, but she didn't say anything and started walking instead, her steps brisk and purposeful as she stamped through the water puddles, Minato ambling easily beside her.

The rain continued to pour harder from the skies as they made their way to Minato's apartment, and soon filled the air like a fog, smelling strongly of wet earth and greenery, thick and bittersweet. The heavy drops provided a steady thrumming rhythm as it fell on the umbrella's tightly stretched canopy. That Minato could just flash both of them into his apartment he didn't suggest. Moments like these between them were becoming rare nowadays, as they were both busy fighting the war, so he enjoyed it as much as he could.

"I'm sorry about Obito," she said finally, not looking at him. "You have my deepest sympathies. It must have been a terrible loss for you and your team."

The words sounded strange coming so formally from her. But then death was one of the few things Kushina took very formally, a legacy of her training, and the tragedy that had fallen on her family and country. "It is," he said simply. Their voices were as soft as a whisper amidst the thundering rain. "Thank you for your sympathy."

"Well, if it is any consolation, all's not lost. Obito gave Kakashi his Sharingan eye, so a part of him still lives. Not that it would ever replace Obito himself, but still, it is much better than nothing."

"How did you know about the eye?" he asked, surprised. He didn't think news about Kakashi's newly acquired Sharingan would spread so fast.

"Rin told me. I saw them at the hospital. Kakashi was injured; I thought you'd be with them, so I went there first. Probably missed you by a few minutes."

"_Logic_, Kushina?" he couldn't resist saying. He widened his eyes in mock astonishment. "From _you_?"

He stumbled but quickly regained his balance as Kushina kicked him at the back of his knees. "I don't even know why I try being serious with you."

"Because you care for me?"

"Not with you being an ass, no. I changed my mind."

"Ah, how mean." Minato looked at the weeping sky. "I think you're right. Obito's not truly gone. As long as his memories and dreams still live inside those who knew him—his family, his teammates—he's still here with us." The thought made his heart lighter. "And Kakashi, Rin and I will do everything we can to make sure of that."

"I know." The corners of her mouth lifted into a small smile. "Of the three, he was the one I liked best. He was always smiling, like you. And he was good at pulling pranks," she looked at him pointedly, "like you, too."

He grinned at the memory of the times he and Obito pulled pranks on people, with Kushina being one of them. "Yeah, he was. I'm going to miss him."

"We all will." She sighed, sounding, for a moment, lost and alone. "I wish this war would be over faster."

"The Sandaime said that the war's nearly over, so who knows? Maybe, some time very soon, peace would come in our generation."

She didn't say anything, as if letting the idea sink in. Then, her face shifting into an expression of determination, she said fiercely, "I'm going to everything I can to make that happen. People from both sides are losing too many of their precious people from this pointless conflict. No one should go through that, shinobi or no."

"Count me in on that." He smiled, and then frowned and looked about. They were almost to his apartment, and were nearing one of their favorite spots. "So, are we going to stop by Ichiraku to get some ramen?"

She shrugged. "If you want. I thought I'd fix you a warm bath and a meal, and then cap the night with a bout or two of intense, mind-blowing sex, but seeing as you're tired, I think I'll just accompany you to your apartment."

His mind went completely blank at those words—especially on the 'sex' part—and he opened and closed his mouth like some hungry fish gobbling after a tasty treat as his brain tried to process what she just said. "Oh," he managed. His heart chose that time to be very athletic, and he felt light-headed for a moment. "I ah—I don't feel tired."

Kushina burst out laughing, loud and throaty, and Minato felt something in him deflate. "Ha! Knew it!" She slapped him lightly on the shoulder and grinned. "Pervert. As if I'd sleep with you." Her face scrunched up into a look of mock disgust. "That would be like sleeping with one of my brothers. Ew."

"Anyway, maybe you don't feel tired, but you do look exhausted," she chattered on. "I'm just glad you're OK. Being depressed wouldn't have suited you at all. Your coloring's too bright for that, and with black and blue coupled with yellow, you'd look like a bruise."

"I see. So, ramen?"

She shook her head. "Nah, you should get home and get some rest. Besides, I promised Aunt Tsunade to make sure you do."

Minato thought briefly what Tsunade would do if he called her aunt. Probably the beating of his life. He shuddered, images of what she did to his sensei flashing in his mind, and threw his earlier thought clear out of his head.

After a few more minutes, they finally reached his apartment. The rain still hadn't let up, so Kushina had to continue to shield Minato with her umbrella as he fished for his keys in his pocket and unlock the door, turning his back to Kushina as he did.

Kushina was prattling line after line of advice. "Get some rest, OK? It wouldn't help if you're walking like a zombie tomorrow. And I'm serious about taking the hot bath before you go to sleep."

"I know, I know." After a few seconds, he had the door open. He grinned to himself. "You're cute when you worry too much, have I ever told you that?"

This time, she kicked him in the ass.

"I should be going," Kushina said as Minato was getting up from the floor. She gave him a stern look. "Do what I told you, OK? Try not to get sick."

He nodded absent-mindedly, feeling a little bereft at the impending loss of her presence. "Thank you," he said for what could be the umpteenth time tonight, "for everything."

"What are friends for?" She smirked at him, and waved airily. "Good night, Minato. Don't oversleep." Kushina hesitated for a moment, as if wanting to add more, but eventually turned to leave. She had only taken a few steps away, however, when she stopped abruptly, and then glanced over her shoulder and stared at him, seemingly caught in a sudden indecision. Minato frowned, concerned.

"Oh, what the hell," he heard her swear under breath before she squared her shoulders, whirled around and did something she had never done before in the years they had been friends: she hugged him. In a heartbeat he was enfolded in a sudden, comforting heat that seemed to seep within him, driving away the cold.

But it was over just as fast.

He caught her wrist before she could get far. He could hear Kushina exclaim a surprised, "Wha—" as he pulled to him, enfolding her in a tight embrace, one arm wrapping securely around her waist, his head resting awkwardly on her shoulder. She stood rigidly for a moment, then sighed and relaxed in his arms. "You're wonderful, you know that?" he told her, speaking close to her ear. He could smell the rain on her, the scent of spring in her hair.

"Yeah. Whatever," she muttered, and he felt her shiver in his arms, "now let go of me before I smash your face and balls in. And stop crushing my chest, I can't breathe."

Chuckling, he released her from his arms, but still held tightly to her wrist. Then, before he could stop himself, he lifted it to his lips, and gently kissed the back of her hand. Her skin was smooth, damp and cool with raindrops, a hint of salt in its taste.

He felt a spike of satisfaction as her face turned as red as her hair. Sharp and quick, Kushina snatched her hand back from him, and consequently lost her grip on the umbrella as she did. It tumbled into the floor, leaving her exposed to the falling rain. "Dammit," she said under her breath, bending down to pick up the umbrella, but Minato had beaten her to it and held it up for her. Scowling at him, she grabbed the umbrella from him. "_Don't _do that," she bit out. "You make me very uncomfortable when you're like this."

"Sorry," he said, but he wasn't, not quite.

She narrowed her eyes, the expression in them unreadable. "No, you're not." She stepped back, and held out the bag of foodstuffs to him. "Here," she huffed, "I nearly forgot. I know you sometimes forget to buy food, so I bought you some. It should last you until tomorrow."

Minato took it from her, smiling gratefully. "Thanks."

The blood still hasn't receded from her face, and her eyes did not quite meet his. Giving him a curt nod, she said, "You're welcome." She turned away from him, her umbrella blocking his view of her back. "See you tomorrow." He almost didn't hear her as the rain continued its downpour with renewed vigor.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." With that, she stepped back into the rain, and started walking away, her steps quick and purposeful, like a doe startled away by an unknown noise.

Minato watched her go, as was his habit. When she turned to a corner, out of his sight, he finally headed into his apartment, closing the door firmly behind him.

**Author's note:** This thing just keeps getting longer.

I don't know why I seem to write this two with a sad, melancholic air. Maybe it's because they both end up dying? I'll try to have a more cheery tone between them in the next one-shot.

If you're wondering why Kushina's a little odd around Minato here, that's because she has…issues. Minato clearly likes her, more than as a friend, and she knows it, but she is in denial. She does care about him, though.

And also, English is not my mother language. That is all.


	4. Interlude: Backstory – Uzumaki Kushina

**Title:** _**Stormy Days: Tales of Wind and Thunder**_

**Author:** twistedsheets10

**Pairings:** Namikaze Minato (the Yondaime Hokage) x Uzumaki Kushina

**Ratings:** PG-13 for now

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not my property; I merely borrow them so we can play. :)

**Summary:** Spoilers for Naruto 367. Collection of drabbles/one-shots centering on the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his red-headed, tomboyish lady, Kushina Uzumaki—their past, loves, friends and ultimately, the choice they made and the legacy they left behind.

**Author's notes:** I did this as an attempt to try and flesh out Kushina's character more. We know very little about her, so it was kind of fun trying to figure out what she was like.

**Interlude: Backstory – Uzumaki Kushina**

_**First job**_

When her little brother was born, three-year old Uzumaki Kushina was more than a little jealous. He completely stole her family from her; even her most outrageous pranks and tantrums merited only the briefest attention. After wrecking several pieces of expensive furniture and decorations, and throwing the flowers she was supposed to give her at her stepmother because she couldn't bear them being all moony-eyed on a stupid _baby_, Kushina was promptly told to stop being a brat and to keep things quiet because it would upset the _baby_, and if she didn't, she'd be grounded for life.

She sulked in a corner most of the time after that, refusing all entreaties to look at her _cute baby brother_, until her father's older brother, her favorite uncle, talked to her. "Do you know why we older siblings are born first?" he asked her, calmly fending off her clawing fingers and kicking feet as she tried to wrestle out of his grasp when he lifted her into his arms.

Somehow, he managed to get her to sit on his lap, his arms like iron bands around her as she squirmed and struggled. "No, I don't! Leggoo!" She tried to bite his hand, but he moved fast and avoided her teeth.

"It's so can we can protect the little brothers and sisters that come after." Her uncle looked down at her, and smiled. "We're so much stronger and wiser, so we older siblings must protect our little siblings from harm, always. That's our job."

She stared at him for a moment, confused, and then she bit him, hard.

His uncle gave a sharp hiss as her little teeth latched on the fleshy part of his hand and he loosened his grip on her. She nimbly propelled herself from his lap, ran back into the house, and locked herself in her room for the rest of the day.

But later in the night, Kushina tiptoed into the nursery. As she stood on her stool beside the crib, she looked at her little brother closely for the first time. He _was_ rather small and helpless, wrapped up with all those…clothes—and a little ugly too, with all the wrinkled red skin. He didn't seem to look like her, but he had tufts of red hair just like hers on his head. She frowned as his face suddenly scrunched up, his little mouth quivering pathetically. Before she even knew it, she was bending forward, reaching down and patting her little brother at his side. As soon as she did that, his face smoothed, and his mouth turned to what looked like a peaceful small smile.

Despite herself, she found herself smiling back.

The next day, to the consternation of her parents and her uncle's amusement, she couldn't be separated from her little brother, insisting she help take care of him, even going as far as to drag her blankets and sleep in the nursery so she could watch over him.

When asked why, she promptly replied, "'cause that's what _older_ sisters do. That's _my_ job."

Until the day she died, whenever she thought of her brother, Kushina always looked back on that moment—him smiling, at peace with the world.

If only things could have stayed that way.

_**When I grow up…**_

For as long she could remember, Kushina wanted to be a ninja. Not just _an_y ninja, but the _best_ and _strongest_ one, just like her uncle was. Women in her family didn't become ninja, though. They became priestesses instead, dressing up in those silly long, flowing robes and wearing long silky hair, like the stupid dolls people kept giving her.

(That is, until she horrified her mother when she found out that Kushina had been cutting her dolls' hair and altering their dresses to make them look more like ninjas and warriors, and then set them up in mock battles with her brothers' ninja and samurai dolls, which ended with them being decapitated or mutilated. "Of course they'd end up like that," she told her stepmother when she confronted her about it. "They're fighting. People get hurt when they fight." Her uncle and father bought her Kintaro and samurai and ninja dolls after that, and refrained from talking about their more violent adventures in her presence. Her stepmother also made it a point to hide what was left of the more expensive dolls).

Kushina supposed being a priestess wasn't so bad, but every time she listened to her uncle's stories about his adventures as a ninja, and later, when she noticed how much respect people gave him, she just knew that being a ninja was what she wanted to be, what she was _meant_ to be. Besides, ninjas were _kickass_. How could she not want to be able to beat the crap out people who annoyed her and tried to hurt her family?

So she was going to do every thing she can to achieve it.

**Author's note:** So yeah, the first part was inspired by Bleach. :D I kinda liked the thought of Kushina being a protective older sister. :)

And, oh, I finally wrote and posted multi-chap Minato x Kushina fic, titled _Runaway_. :) Hope you enjoy that one as well. It's sort of the same 'universe' as the one-shots.


	5. The Only One

**Title:** _**Stormy Days: Tales of Wind and Thunder**_

**Author:** twistedsheets10

**Pairings:** Namikaze Minato (the Yondaime Hokage) x Uzumaki Kushina

**Ratings:** PG-13 for now

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not my property; I merely borrow them so we can play. :)

**Summary:** Spoilers for Naruto 367. Collection of drabbles/one-shots centering on the Yondaime Hokage and his red-headed, tomboyish lady, Uzumaki Kushina—their past, loves, friends and ultimately, the choices they made and the legacy they left behind.

Thank you so much to those who've read the earlier stories. Your comments are my inspirations.

**4. The only one**

"_Waitaminute!_ You're marrying _Minato_?"

"No, no!" Uchiha Mikoto giggled, no doubt amused at Kushina's open-mouthed astonishment. Some patrons in the restaurant turned to them, startled by Kushina's earlier outburst, but she ignored them and focused at her friend, her former jounin captain. This was certainly _not_ what she expected she bumped into her in the restaurant while waiting for Yamanaka Inoichi.

"I'm not marrying Minato-kun." Mikoto's smile was small and sweet over the rim of her tea cup, a twinkle in her eyes. "My betrothed is Uchiha Fugaku."

Wide-eyed, Kushina continued to stare at Mikoto, her cheeks warmed by the sudden rush of blood as she flushed in embarrassment. _Don't know why I'm so surprised_, she berated herself, chewing her bottom lip as she silently contemplated on what her friend just said. _They haven't been dating for a long time now, and Mikoto-sempai told me before that this Fugaku guy was courting her…crap, I should have set them up again earlier…_

Out of the corner of her eye, Kushina saw Mikoto's smile slip into a frown of concern. She promptly snapped out of her thoughts and flashed the Uchiha a lopsided grin. "Oh. _Oh_. Well, uh—congratulations! That's, um, wonderful!" she managed, her tone not quite as effusive as it should be, still awkward and unsure with the situation. Her brain rapidly began to sift through her memories, trying to pinpoint who Fugaku was again. "Isn't he the one who has been recently appointed as the head of the police force? That makes him the Uchiha clan head or something, right?"

"Oh, yes." Mikoto's smile was firmly back in her lips. "Well, he's not quite the clan head, though."

"Ah." Well, that explained a lot. Unlike Minato, Fugaku was just what Mikoto's parents would want for a son-in-law: powerful, influential, prosperous, and most of all, an Uchiha—and their next clan head, too. "That's great. You'd be called Lady Uchiha then, wouldn't you?" She giggled when Mikoto blushed from her teasing, but inside, Kushina was still disappointed.

Since she'd set up Minato and Mikoto for a date several months back—well, actually, last year—she'd been rooting for them to get married. They were both her friends, and they seemed perfect for each other, both of them being skilled, bright, kind—heck, even their names _rhymed_—the list could go on. The only stumbling block had been Mikoto's parents, who were mortified that their precious daughter was involved with someone not an Uchiha no matter how esteemed he was, all thanks to their myopic view on bloodlines. Their relationship endured for a while, though, until they mutually ended it several months ago. Kushina had never been entirely sure _why_.

Kushina inwardly winced at the memory of the breakup. Both of their tempers went into a record high at that time. She'd been furious at Minato, irrationally convinced it was _his_ fault that things didn't work out between him and Mikoto. She berated him with questions: what happened? Was it Mikoto's parents? Why hadn't he fought for her? Finally, Minato had enough.

That had been one of the _very_ rare times she saw Minato absolutely livid. Knuckles white, face grim and his usually quiet voice taut with anger, he replied to Kushina, "Stop it. There is nothing to fight for," and then walked out of the room. After that, it took them two months and a life-threatening mission before they went back to the way they were before—well, that and a sparring session that ended with both of them getting confined at the hospital for two days.

Kushina slid her gaze to her food on the table as she struggled on what to say next. "Fugaku-san must be very...remarkable," she remarked as casually as she could. "But isn't he like, five years older than you? And he has these weird lines on his face."

_Oh damn, why did I say that?_ Kushina bit her lip, trying to curb her words. Whatever her true feelings were, Mikoto would not take it kindly that Kushina was insulting her betrothed. Unfortunately, Kushina couldn't just accept this without making sure about Mikoto's feelings on this matter. "I thought you'd like someone a bit…younger." _Oh, someone bury me_ _now_. "Like, you know," she paused for a moment, as if searching for a name, before adding as nonchalantly as she could, "Minato."

"Actually, I prefer someone a bit older than me." To Kushina's relief, Mikoto's smile didn't lose its radiance. Instead, Mikoto took Kushina's hand in the warmth of her grasp, and squeezed it. "I know you're very concerned, Kushina-chan, about my happiness, but there's no need. Fugaku-san's wonderful to me."

"He better be," Kushina retorted, temper flaring at the thought of anyone being less than wonderful and perfect to her friend. Other than being a talented and skilled jounin, Mikoto was reliable, smart, pretty, patient—just about the perfect kunoichi in Kushina's opinion. "He's going to take to wife the _best _woman in Konoha. He should be honored." She gripped Mikoto's hand, concern in her voice as she said, "But what about you? Are you okay with this? Are you _happy_?"

"Very much so." Mikoto's dark eyes softened, aglow with something Kushina couldn't put a finger on. _Contentment? Happiness?_ "I'm…very fond of him. I would have never agreed to this if I wasn't; I'm not quite _that_ spineless, you know."

Kushina studied her friend for a moment, trying to gauge if Mikoto was telling the truth. _She does look happy, and true friends should be pleased when their friends are happy, right?_ She sighed and as quick as that, let go. "Then that's all I need to know." Her smile was not as wide as before, but it was twice as genuine. "I'm glad. I've always liked to see you happy."

Mikoto's answering smile was dazzling, so filled with happiness it was. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." Kushina knitted her brows at Mikoto's words when she added, "I know you wanted me and Minato-kun to be together, I don't think things would have ever worked out between him and me. I do like him, but we are too…similar. Besides," Mikoto's eyes sparked with mischief, "he's interested in someone else."

For the second time that day, Kushina's mouth dropped open in shock. "Really?" she squeaked. "I haven't heard about that at all!" She sat back, feeling as if someone had punched her in the stomach. The thought of Minato liking someone who she might not be familiar with and _not_ telling her about it made her angry and hurt—and just a little afraid. _What if she takes—ah, no, must not think about _that. They were best friends, weren't they? "Why that bastard! He hasn't told me any of this. When did he tell you?" _Minato, you are so dead. _

"He hasn't told me, actually. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression." Mikoto patted her hand soothingly, accurately discerning Kushina's murderous mood. "It's just a guess of mine. You know how Minato is at these things. So please don't kill him, okay?"

Before Kushina could reply, Minato appeared, purposefully crossing the restaurant floor towards them with quick, long-legged strides. "Kushina. There you are. I've been looking—" Minato swiftly caught sight of Mikoto and stopped just a few feet away from them. His mouth snapped shut, and then he grinned, slow and easy, and gave a brief wave. "Oh, hello, Mikoto-san. I didn't realize she was talking to you. I—" he paused, finding himself confronted by heavy stares from Kushina and Mikoto, and then took a step back, a confused look on his face. "I'll…come back later. I, uh, hope I wasn't interrupting anything, uh, private."

Kushina and Mikoto glanced at each other, a silent understanding passing between them, and then back at Minato. "Oh, no. I was just talking to Kushina about my marriage."

"You're getting married?" His blue eyes went wide, astonishment written all over his face. He sat beside Kushina, ignoring the annoyed sound she made as she scooted over to the other side to make room for him. "It's Fugaku-san, isn't it?" When Mikoto nodded, he smiled, so wide and bright it seemed to cover half his face. "That's wonderful! Congratulations! I wish you much happiness and prosperity."

"Thank you." Mikoto didn't touch him on the shoulder, as she would have done in the past. She merely inclined her head. "But what about you, Minato-kun? Aren't you dating anyone?" she teased, leaning forward with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Don't tell me you're having problems getting dates?"

He flashed her an embarrassed grin and then ducked his head to avoid her gaze. "Aha, well, you see—"

"His social skills still a need a lot of work," Kushina said in a deadpan voice. "He can be really charming, but for some odd reason, it doesn't seem to attract girls." She winked at Mikoto, ignoring Minato's muttered objections: _no, his social skills did _not _need work; they were great, thank you very much_. _And girls just like him fine._

"Rin, Obito and I _despair_ of ever getting him a date. It seems like you're the only one who can put up with him." With a heavy sigh, Kushina clasped Mikoto's hand, a pathetic expression on her face. Gesturing with one hand at Minato, she said in a beseeching voice, "Maybe you know someone who'd be charitable enough to ask this social boor to a date. I know it can be difficult, but I'm sure his good looks would be enough to make up for his lack of social skills. He's a good cook, too, picks up and washes his own dishes, and he's clean and doesn't smell sweaty most of the time. That counts for something, right?"

"Oh. Well, I'll , aha, look into that." Mikoto's shoulders shook, pressing one hand against her mouth as she tried to contain her amusement.

With an annoyed grunt, Minato folded his arms across his chest. "Mikoto-san, you shouldn't laugh. It only encourages her."

"I'm not laughing." Minato scowled at her, the expression seemingly out of place in his usual sunny disposition, which only made Mikoto's shoulder shake harder. "Not. At. All. "

"Right." Mikoto sighed, glaring at Kushina, who assumed the pose of a complete innocent, hand over her heart, eyes wide with fake hurt. "That doesn't really fool anyone, Kushina."

"But Minato, I'm only concern—" Kushina swiveled sharply when she caught sight of a familiar figure entering the restaurant. "Finally! Yo, Inoichi!" she called out, her voice loud and clear even over the combined din of human and culinary sounds. Inoichi turned to her, and gave a hesitant wave. Kushina glanced back at Mikoto and Minato. "I have to leave you two alone for a bit, I need to ask Inoichi some stuff for my garden."

Kushina slid out of her seat and stood up, but not before she leaning down and wagging her finger in front of Minato's face. "Now don't try anything perverted with Mikoto-sempai while I'm gone, okay? She's an engaged woman now, and her betrothed would be very mad if you started molesting her."

"Kushina, you—"

Laughing, she touched Minato's shoulder briefly, then stepped back and grinned at Mikoto before taking her leave of them. "Wait for me, hey? I'll be done in a few minutes."

When Kushina was a few feet away, safely out of earshot, Mikoto asked Minato, "So, when are you going to ask _her_ out?"

"As soon as I'm sure she wouldn't dismember me with a garden trowel if I did." Minato glanced over his shoulder, his eyes following Kushina. Her red hair bobbed and swung as she all but skipped on her way to Inoichi, pausing briefly to wave and chat with some of her students in the restaurant who had hailed her as she passed them by. When she finally reached Inoichi (unharmed and still in one piece), Minato turned back to Mikoto, a small smile on his face. "Is it obvious?"

"That you're so very madly in love with her? Very." His surprise must have shown in his face; Mikoto's lips lifted into a wry smiled. "It's in your eyes, you see—the way they light up when she's around. You look at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world." She tilted her head to one side. "I've never seen you like that with anyone. Not even with me."

The hint of sadness in her voice felt like lead in his heart. Their separation had been mutual and amicable, coming after weeks of uncertainties and confusion from both sides. Minato had tried his best to make sure it would be as painless as possible for both of them—_especially_ for Mikoto. "Mikoto-san, I—"

"I know you weren't using me to get to her or anything like that." A wistful look flickered across her face. "I don't think any of us were aware of how things stand back then."

"_I_ certainly wasn't," he muttered, suddenly morose at the memory.

Mikoto let out a small, kindly laugh. "It's strange, isn't it? We were all so young then, weren't we? If only we knew what we know now about love." Her expression turned pensive as she spoke, and then she smiled. "Poor Minato-kun. You must have been terribly confused the whole time. It's even worse now, isn't it?" She glanced over to Kushina, who had a look of intense concentration on her face as she and Inoichi talked, oblivious to anything else around her. Mikoto shifted her gaze back to Minato, raising one brow. "She's not making things easy, is she?"

It was Minato's turn to laugh. He let out an exasperated huff of air, and then shook his head. "You have _no_ idea. Easy isn't part of her vocabulary, I think. Thankfully, giving up is not in _my_ vocabulary."

"Ah." Mikoto looked pleased, and her smile widened. "Good for both of you."

------

"I can't help feeling a little sad, see? He's not quite that old from her, which is good. There wouldn't be much of a generation gap between them." Kushina paused, took a deep breath, and then went on. "It's an arranged marriage, I think. There must have been a prior agreement between their parents, but Fugaku must have waited to propose until he got the promotion. Very wise of him."

Lying on the cool, damp grass that covered the top of the Hokage Mountain, Minato listened as Kushina continued to ramble about Mikoto's upcoming marriage, not interrupting her flow of words. Aside from knowing that he didn't really need to make comments or reply, and that Kushina didn't expect or want him to, he found her voice soothing—which was ridiculous, because Kushina tend to get a little sharp when she's rambling, but that's the way he felt.

Two hours earlier in the restaurant, a few minutes after Kushina finished talking with Inoichi, Minato, and Kushina and Mikoto parted ways. Mikoto went back to her house to take care of some details for the wedding, which Kushina was more than welcome to attend. Unfortunately, due to his history with the bride, Minato was not invited (unless they want Mikoto's wedding to be a really _red_ wedding from all the bloodshed), which he didn't mind at all. Promising to attend and bring 'magnificent' gifts, Kushina gave Mikoto a quick hug before the Uchiha left.

As always, Kushina and Minato ended up together. Much to Minato's surprise, rather than going home, Kushina proposed they go stargazing at the Hokage Mountain, where they often set off to relax or talk.

"As you wish." he said playfully. He reached out for her arm so he could flash them there—they went to the place so often he'd put a seal on the trunk of the tree near the spot they always hung out.

She stepped back from him and shook her head. "No Hiraishin," she said firmly.

He raised his brows. While not fond of his infamous technique ("What if I'm not put back together properly?"), Kushina hated the climb more. "Well, you're in an odd mood today," he remarked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just indulge me just this once, okay, Minato? No freakin' Hiraishin."

"Okay. Fine. No Hiraishin." _She must be really bothered by Mikoto's marriage_.

And he was right. Kushina had been talking about them since they got there. Now, she sat beside him, knees drawn up to her chest. "But that doesn't matter, does it? She seems to adore him and from what she says, he seems to like her, too, and I guess that's a very good foundation for a good marriage, arranged or no."

Kushina looked at him, lips quirking into a sardonic smile. "I've always liked the two of you together, you know. You seem…perfect for each other. And you had that romantic 'forbidden love thing' going on, with Mikoto's parents objecting to the whole thing."

"I thought we agreed not to discuss _that_ ever again," he reminded her. He really didn't want to get into _that_ again. The whole thing had been both frustrating and enlightening. Minato couldn't find it in himself to tell Kushina that while he enjoyed being with and liked Mikoto, he felt that something was lacking—there was no fire, no passion or any sort of intense feelings. On the whole, it felt like Mikoto was his sister than any sort of romantic interest. He couldn't understand why he felt that way; he often found himself craving for something, and Mikoto wasn't it.

It wasn't until he and Kushina began avoiding each other after their quarrel about the break up that he realized that the one he wanted was Kushina—the warmth of her smiles and laughter and company, her fierce determination, and her loyalty to the people she cared about. It wasn't that Mikoto didn't have these traits; it was just that with Mikoto, it sparked little response from him, but when it was Kushina, chances were he'd end up so deep he'd be utterly consumed. The two months he spent without her company was utter torture.

He hadn't planned this. It didn't make sense. It wasn't rational. And he didn't care. Which just goes go to show how just how screwed he was. _And the sad, stupid thing is, she doesn't even know it and I have no guts to tell her, because I know how she'll react. Very violently, I think._

"Minato, are you okay? You have a really weird expression on your face."

He smiled at her. It always irritated her when she noted he wasn't listening to her. "It's nothing. I just remembered something, that's all."

"Is that so? Ah, that reminds me." Suddenly, she loomed over him, her face over his, just several inches apart. An aura of annoyance and impatience radiated from her when she demanded, "So, who is this new girl you're interested in?"

Her question and her sudden nearness almost made his heart stop. _Oh, shit._ "What makes you say that?" he asked, forcing himself to sound cool and calm, not showing any hint of nervousness, looking at her straight in the eye. "Did someone tell you I like someone?" _Mikoto couldn't have told Kushina…could she? Was that what they were talking about before I came in?_

Kushina tossed her hair back, a smug smile on her face. "I have my sources. So, who is she? Do I know her? Is she nice?"

Based on his considerable experience in dealing with her, Minato knew it was safer to play along with her rather than try to deflect her attention. Hell had no fury like a Kushina who knew she was being distracted. "Why do you want to know?"

To his relief, she went back to her previous position. "Curiosity." She wrapped her arms around her legs. "And besides, if I'm going to lose you to someone, it better be someone worthy of you. You're not a bad catch, you know."

_Lose me?_ He sat up abruptly and stared at her, speechless for a few moments. _What the—_"Where did you get that idea?" he finally burst out. "Even if I ended up with, well, _someone_, you're _not_ going to lose me, Kushina." _Not if I had anything to say about that_.

Unfolding her legs, she lay down her side, head propped up by one arm. Then she smiled at him, a strange melancholy in her eyes. "That's a nice thing to say, but wait until you find the girl for you. I'm sure you wouldn't completely forget me, but trust me; you'd be completely consumed with this girl. She's going to be the center of your world, Minato."

He blinked. "How do you know that?"

"Because that's how I think you are. When you fall, you're going to fall hard. And I've seen you around your mother…the way you treat her…well, don't they'll always say the way a man treats his mother is the most likely way he'll treat his wife?"

Kushina glanced at the glory of the night sky, sparkling with the light of countless stars. "If you ever get together with a girl, it's very likely we'll rarely have time to do the stuff we do now. If it had been Mikoto, I'd probably be comfortable hanging out with you guys, but if it were another," she lifted one shoulder in a careless shrug, "I'm not sure."

Realization dawned on him like blow to the head, and made him feel faint for a moment. _So that's why_. "Don't be stupid," Minato snapped, the note of fondness in his voice softening his words. "I'm not just going to leave you alone." He glowered at her, letting out a annoyed huff. "I'm hurt you actually though of me that way. And I doubt _you're_ going to leave me alone. You'd probably torment me until the end of my days, and I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

"Ha! Nice to know you're aware of that." At that, Kushina's melancholic mood seemed to lift and the atmosphere about them returned to its normal light-hearted one. "So, you do have some girl in mind, hmm?"

"Well," he reached out and caught a lock of her hair in his finger, and twirled it around before looking at her straight in the eye, smiling, "there isn't any woman in my life other than you, Kushina."

Kushina stared hard at him, mouth open. Then she punched him in the arm. "That's not an _answer_. That's an evasion _and_ a lie." She sniffed. "And there are other women in your life than me." She began to tick the names out with her fingers. "Your late mother. Rin. Aunt Tsunade. _Mikoto-sempai_. Yoshino. Oh, and that girl over at the book shop, the one you always sweet-talk into giving you discounts for your porn."

Minato sighed. He fell spread-eagled on the grass, feeling exhausted. She completely missed his point _again_. _This going to be a long, arduous road_.

He gave her a sideway glance. "By the way, they're _not_ porn, and they weren't for _me_." _Note to self: never, _never _buy porn for Jiraiya-sensei again; the experience is too humiliating to bear_.

"If you say so," she said, yawning. She flopped onto her back, so close to him her head touched the underside of his upper arm. "You're still not off the hook, you know. I'm going to find out who that girl is eventually."

His lips lifted into a half-smile, wondering what she'd look like when she found out the truth. "I'll be looking forward to that." He waited for a heartbeat for her to reply, and when she didn't, glanced down.

Kushina was already fast asleep, her face pressed against the side of his chest, her body curled artlessly against his.

**Author's notes, part 2:** Mikoto is older than Yondaime and Kushina in this fic. Fugaku is about five years older than his wife, I think. If you caught it, Kushina is a chuunin. I'll get around to explaining why soon (most likely in _Runaway_). :)

This is…humongous. One of my longest one-shots ever. There seems to be a lot of smiling going on in here, and for that, I apologize.

**FANART!:** My good slav–er, friend, oinkwarrior, drew a Minato x Kushina fanart. Link to it can be found in my profile.

**Kenshin and Yondaime similarities:** Am I the only one who gets **Himura Kenshin** (of _Rurouni Kenshin_) flashbacks when Yondaime/Minato is concerned? They seem to be so alike: both seem to have cheerful, sunny personalities, but are extremely skilled and feared by their enemies. They are also very dedicated in protecting the people they consider precious to them. Of course, Minato doesn't seem to have Kenshin's dark Battousai persona, but that doesn't make him any less deadly or feared.

**Suggestions:** Is there anything you'd like to suggest for me to write? Currently, I'm planning on a little background on Minato, same as I did for Kushina that would involve farming and Hatake Sakumo, and his mother dying of cancer. There's also another in the works with Kushina, Minato and his horde of fangirls and their chocolate (the obligatory Valentine!fic) and there's another on how they first met.

Thank you for reading, and comments and crits are very welcome.


	6. Meetings and Impressions, Part 1

**Title:** _**Stormy Days: Tales of Wind and Thunder**_

**Author:** twistedsheets10

**Pairings:** Namikaze Minato (the Yondaime Hokage) × Uzumaki Kushina

**Ratings:** PG-13 for now

**Disclaimer:** I've been writing fanfiction for six years, and I have yet to claim ownership of the copyrighted characters I write. Definitely not going to start now. So, me no own, you no sue. :)

**Summary:** Spoilers for Naruto 367. Collection of drabbles/one-shots centering on the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his red-headed, tomboyish lady, Kushina Uzumaki—their past, loves, friends and ultimately, the choice they made and the legacy they left behind.

**Author's notes:** Deepest thanks and gratitude to those who read my stories. Your feedbacks were much loved and appreciated! And oh, yeah. Belated Happy Birthday, Minato-kun. :) And Happy Valentine's to all!

**5. Meetings and Impressions, Part 1**

_**First **_

"Are you lost?" The pigtailed girl knelt in front of him; her brows furrowed in consternation, a wary expression on her face, but there was a genuine light of kindness and concern in her eyes.

From his lowly vantage point of sitting in the dusty grounds, Namikaze Minato scanned the thick, festive crowds around them, searching for anything familiar in the confusing cacophony of sounds, smells and colors, failing miserably in the end. "Just a little."

"Well," she said with a smile, flicking back an errant lock of her long red hair, "so am I." Out of the long, perfumed sleeves of her kimono stretched out a slight, pale hand. "Why don't we get lost together?"

Her grip was strong and sure when he entwined his fingers with hers.

"Okay."

_**Second**_

_Crack!_

He sprawled inelegantly on the ground, clouds of dust around him. Minato could feel a warm trickle of blood coming out of his injured nose, and winced at the pain. Dazedly, he looked up at the shadow looming over him.

A slim, strange, foreign boy of his age with short, ragged red hair looked spitefully at him, hands placed on his hips, body shifting in a cocky, alert pose as he took a step back. "Not so tough, are we?" He then leaned down and poked Minato's chest, his lips curling into a smug, challenging smile. "I'm _so_ going to kick your ass later, Namikaze Minato."

Before Minato could speak, or even make a move, the boy straightened up, turned on his heel, and disappeared from his sight. Behind him, his sensei, Jiraiya, began to laugh.

To this day, he never knew why he got that punch, nor how she learned of his name.

_**Third**_

What the hell? Isn't that the guy who punched me in the nose yesterday? What is he doing in the ladies' side of the onsen? Is he—

_Oh. Oh. Ohgodsabove. He's—he's—she's—oh crap—she's—she's a GIRL?_

—_What in the world am I _still _doing here? I shouldn't be here. Damn Jiraiya-sensei and his stupid stealth training. This is the last time I'll ever let him convince me to accompany him. I need to get out of here before she sees—_

Crack!

_SHIT!_ _Stupid branch! Where the hell did Jiraiya-sensei go? Damn, I think I broke my leg_—

"I _knew_ it! You perverted corn-headed _ass! _You are so _fucking_ DEAD!"

**Author's notes, part 2:** I really enjoyed writing this one. I'm sorry for the long delay; so many things to do! A few more days before part 2!

I hope the lack of explicit descriptions wasn't off-putting. ;


	7. Five Things that

**Title:** _**Stormy Days: Tales of Wind and Thunder**_

**Author:** twistedsheets10

**Pairings:** Namikaze Minato (the Yondaime Hokage) × Uzumaki Kushina

**Ratings:** PG-13 for now

**Disclaimer:** I've been writing fanfiction for six years, and I have yet to claim ownership of the copyrighted characters I write. Definitely not going to start now. So, me no own, you no sue. :)

**Summary:** Spoilers for Naruto 367. Collection of drabbles/one-shots centering on the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his red-headed, tomboyish lady, Kushina Uzumaki—their past, loves, friends and ultimately, the choice they made and the legacy they left behind.

**Author's notes:** Thank you so much to those who have read this fic. Your comments, faves, and alerts made me feel much…loved. Share your thoughts more! :)

The Top 5 Things Uzumaki Kushina Is Most Bothered About

**5. Cooking –** Yes, I am capable of preparing delicious, _edible_ food. My gastronomic skills go _beyond_ 'boiling water for tea and cup ramen'. I like food, I like eating it (I never seem to get fat, anyway), and most of all, I love preparing it. It's therapeutic, you see. You have _no_ idea how much good chopping vegetables and slicing meat and the smell of them cooking does to my sanity and my moods. (okay, that just made me sound like a complete psychopath, didn't it?).

My problem is, Minato's better.

I know it's not really unusual for a man to be skilled in cooking. Throughout culinary history, most of the renowned cooks are male (they are also known as some of the biggest show-offs in history as well. Aha). Judging from what I've seen, most of the cooking-nins—I still can't believe Konoha actually _has_ this sort of division (it boggles the mind)—are male.

Also, I'm not really into that 'women should be better at household work than men' nonsense some misogynistic and sexist ignoramuses keep on insisting, but for crying out loud, why can't _he_ be bad at something and me be better than him in just this _one_ thing? Minato's not human, I suspect. No one should be as good as he is in _everything_ they do, dammit!

It's maddening. It's unfair. _When_ did he even learn? _Why_ does he even bother? It's not like he can't buy take out or something when he's hungry like the others…maybe this has something to do with his mom or something, but still.

And he aggravates the whole thing by preparing foods _especially_ for me in the guise of 'taste test' (I don't know how, but he seems to know _all_ the dishes I like, I swear). Is he trying to rub it in my face that he's better than me? The insensitive bastard.

And the worst thing is, stupid, _silly_ me, I actually eat them every time (and yes, the dishes always tastes great—orgasmic, even. What the hell am I saying?).

**4. My breasts – **They're _too_ small. Makes my clothes hang all wrong sometimes. Yoshino says they're just fine, not too big, not too small, but hers are so much nicer (Shikaku must _love_ playing with them). Of course, all of Konoha knows Aunt Tsunade has the best pairs of bosoms in the village—many men, including the great pervert Jiraiya himself (who _really_ should have known better), have risked life and limbs countless times just to get a peek of them. I got to touch them a few times, by the way, whenever I'm with Aunt Tsunade and Shizune in the hot springs. They're very, very soft and bouncy; her nipples aren't bad either.

Hmmm. I wonder what size _he_ likes…augh, never mind. Stupid, stupid.

**3. My teaching skills – **The first day I reported for work as an assistant teacher in the Academy, I was a nervous wreck, which I hid with my usual air of cheerfulness and bravado—that is, until Kikuno-sempai, one of the oldest teachers there, pointed to a rambunctious and unruly group of children cheerfully dismantling a classroom that were to be _my_ students, and casually told me, "Their survival and attitude in the field depends much on what you teach them in their stay in the Academy. For many, the lessons and experiences they learn from you may be their first, and, as you know, first impressions last for a long, _long_ time." He flashed me one of the evilest smile I've ever seen as he pushed me to the door. "Enjoy."

My urge to throw up and run away increased tenfold after that little speech_. Thanks for the kind words, Kikuno-sempai_, I almost said in a scathing tone that no doubt would have gotten me kicked out of the Academy. I didn't mind so much that my students were as hard-headed as hell. Okay, I was very, very annoyed they were, but hey, I was hard-headed too, and a pretty good prankster myself—these kids are amateurs compared with me (they still don't know I was the one who put glue in their shoes). What bothered me the most was the possibility that if I make a dog's dinner of my lessons, I could possibly end up as the reason why my student dies or turns traitor.

Right. No pressure at all.

**2. My citizenship** – No matter what any document says or which clan I belong to, I'm still a political refugee, and a possible political liability as well. I live in dread that one of these days, _something_ happens and the Council decides that it is too dangerous and risky for me to stay here and I have to go away and never come back.

Konoha is my second home (and my second chance). I've sunk my roots far too deeply in Konoha for me to uproot myself without causing any major damage. Should I ever leave Konoha, I think a part of me will wither and die; like one of my plants, without my roots, my sun, the soil and the water that I feed on, I cannot live and thrive.

**1. ****Minato****. ****Genjutsu.** I suck at it. And I do mean really, _really_, suck. My uncle told me it had something to do with my chakra levels being not attuned with using genjutsu, and not out of lack of imagination and skill—those I have in plenty. At least I can do Kage Bunshin.

All right. I'll admit it. Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash, Jiraiya's genius student, my best friend, bothers me. A _lot_.

It isn't because of his skills as a ninja. Because he's not _better_ than me. We just have different strengths and weaknesses, is all.

It's because I know.

I know, I know, oh, how well _I_ know—

—that he—ugh—_loves_ me—in the not-so-'friend'-way. More like 'be-with-me-forever-and-have-my-babies' kind of way. Oh, for the love of—really did not need that mental image of me pregnant with his child. Not going to happen, Kushina—

—and that everyone, even Minato, thinks I don't know how he feels and that I'm just being extraordinarily obtuse. Hah. Idiots. The oblivious one in this relationship is him. I can't _believe_ people think I wouldn't _notice_ how strange he acts around me sometimes.

What I _don't_ know is why I don't tell him this. It's not like he's going to kill me if I admitted I was just pointedly ignoring all his hints and that I've figured it all out quite a while ago. Maybe he'll be a _little_ mad because I've tortured him for so long, but I doubt he'll go into a homicidal rage. If anything else, my confession would probably propel him to paroxysms of joy. And, given who his sensei was, bouts of—ohgodssonotthinkingaboutthat.

So now comes the inevitable question: Do _I_ love him?

Ah. Well...that's...complicated.

I like to see him happy. There's something about the dorky way he smiles at me that makes me want to, what's the expression, 'wrap him in cotton wool'. Because he's just that adorable, and its makes me feel very…protective—which is silly, because Minato would never ever need my protection, unless we're talking about his fangirls. They can be _very_ scary at times. Minato has _such_ a beautiful smile, so wide and bright it seemed to outshine the sun sometimes. It chases the darkness out of my heart, my soul and…all that other poetic stuff. Guh.

I may not know yet what exactly I feel about him, but I _do_ love his smile.

------

"Gak!"

Kushina watched impassively as Minato tumbled on the floor from the swift kick she delivered on his side, his fingers still clutching that wretched piece of paper, the one she wrote when she had felt particularly depressed one summer day a long time ago and wanted to gather and reconsider her thoughts.

_Dammit!_ She should have known he was up to no good the moment it grew too quiet. Why she hadn't gotten rid of that list the moment she finished writing it she never understood, but she knew very well a certain blonde Hokage had absolutely NO right to read her private papers, especially _that_ of all things.

"What did I tell you about messing with my things?" she said with a sickeningly sweet smile on her now warm (and probably red) face as she planted her foot on Minato's chest.

Minato looked up at her, a dazed, sheepish look on his face. "That, I, uh, shouldn't mess with them. At all. Or you'll kick my ass."

"That's right." She leaned over, putting more force on the foot on his chest. Minato let out a choked breath, but did not say anything. _Gods_. He read all of it, the bastard. She could see that from the guilty, smug look on his face. She could die of embarrassment right now. Fortunately, her expectant mother's sense of self-preservation was strong enough to overcome that impulse.

Minato would be the one to die instead.

**Author's notes, part 2:** Something different this time. Finally got a short break from work to write this one. Uh, oh, looks like I spoke too soon. Back to scribbling on my notebook while commuting on a bus for me. Please tell me what you think of this piece. It's a little...off for me to wrote something like this.

**Strikeouts and such:** Please excuse my use of them. It's a little distracting at times, I know.


	8. One sentence, 50 themes

**Title:** **_Stormy Days: Tales of Wind and Thunder_**

**Disclaimer:** I've been writing fanfiction for six years, and I have yet to claim ownership of the copyrighted characters I write. Definitely not going to start now. So, me no own, you no sue. :)

**Summary:** Spoilers for Naruto 367. Collection of drabbles/one-shots centering on the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his red-headed, tomboyish lady, Kushina Uzumakitheir past, loves, friends and ultimately, the choice they made and the legacy they left behind.

**Authors notes:** Thanks to those who stuck with me and those who reviewed. Heres my entry for the 1sentence challenge in Livejournal. XD

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pairing: **Minato Namikaze (4th Hokage) Kushina Uzumaki

**Theme set:** Delta

**Warning[s]:** Spoilers for the identity of Narutos parents and the latest chapters. BE AMAZED AT MY PARENTHETICAL DASHES. *cackles*

**1. Air**

The first time they met, in the middle of a battlefield that reeked of blood and death, the tension and distrust in the air was a thick and intimidating wall between the two villages; ever the diplomat, Kushina broke it down by punching Minato in the face (subsequently breaking his nose) for being fucking late.

**2. Apples**

Minato loves Kushinas hair -- it was impossibly long and smooth, the color of rich, ripe autumn apples, and, as he found later (much, _much_ later), when he held her close in his arms, her head tucked under his chin, it smelled just as sweet.

**3. Beginning**

"All stories must end," she whispered to Minato in a weakened but lighthearted voice as she touched her newborn son's smooth cheeks with bloodied hands, smearing them with dark red streaks, "and new ones will take their place."

**4. Bugs**

Their enemy nins had called them pesky little things as they fought, underestimating them because of their youth and size, but in the end, the Cloud bastards were the ones who ended up pinned against the trees and wall and the ground, a morbid collection of bodies in display, a warning to those who would dare fight against them.

**5. Coffee**

Coffee goes everywhere when Jiraiya, noting the warm flush in the young Hokages cheeks as he watched his bride spar with Rin, casually asks him, a wicked, knowing leer in his eyes, "So, is she as energetic and creative in bed as she is when shes fighting?"

**6. Dark**

For the past few months, Kushina would wake up in the middle of the night bathed in a cold sweat from dreams of implacable black eyes piercing through her soul, a nameless terror in her heart not even Minatos touch could take away.

**7. Despair**

If there was one thing Minato was thankful for when Kushina died before him and at his own impending death and damnation, it was that he would not have to look into Kushinas eyes and see the expression in them when he tells her what he had done their son.

**8. Doors**

Kushina thought she had thrown away the keys when she slammed the door to her heart shut; by the time she realized locks meant little against the Yellow Flash's techniques, it was too late -- he was already inside, and she could not send him away.

**9. Drink**

Over the years, Minato had learned not to imbibe too much alcoholic beverages when he was with Kushina, as the last time he did, Kushina ended with so much blackmail material on him he was her slave for half a year.

**10. Duty**

On his appointment as the Yondaime Hokage, the Sandaime told Minato that the villages welfare is paramount over anything else; yet even as his village burns in the Kyuubis onslaught, whenever he looks at his wife and the unborn child within her, sometimes he cannot help but think how easily his priorities would change if she says the word (she never did).

**11. Earth**

As stupid as it sounded, Minato was sure heaven and earth moved the first time they kissed, but Kushina later explained -- rather patiently, actually, considering her temper -- that it only seemed that way because of the blood loss from his wounds; he had lost consciousness a heartbeat after, and Kushina was too shocked from the kiss to catch him when he fell.

**12. End**

Once they were young, and the future was theirs; now they were old, and as their lives comes to an end, the world around them burns.

**13. Fall**

Her coloring blended so well with the rich red-and-orange hues of autumn that he could never find her when they played hide and seek -- he didnt mind it much though; his turn would come in summer (_unless_, he teases, she decides to hide in a tomato patch and the farmers didnt grow corn and sunflowers anymore).

**14. Fire**

More than her beauty, it was her passion for life and living that Minato loved the most it radiated out from her like a beacon of light, guiding his way in the dark.

**15. Flexible**

Though he knew she was knowledgeable in this par_tic_ular area thanks to her rather _e_clectic edu_ca_tion, as he lay in their bed, sweaty, sticky, _hot_ and oh so hard again from Kushinas touch, he didn't expect her to be _Icha Icha Paradise_ incarnate (he really should have, though -- Kushina helped Jiraiya edit the damn thing, and even came up with the title herself).

**16. Flying**

She may be a wing short of flying at times, but that doesnt stop her from trying to soar -- the winds are in her favor, after all.

**17. Food**

Theyve known each others quirks so well that by the time Kushina told him she loves him as much as meat loves salt, he didn't find it offensive or weird at all; it was quite flattering, actually.

**18. Foot**

As he prepared to sleep another night in the couch at the living room after an argument gone awry with his wife, Minato consoled himself by thinking that at least he didnt put his foot in his mouth in the council as often as he did with his wife (it wasnt much of a consolation, though; its not like he could _sleep _with the council, and neither did he want too).

**19. Graves**

After the war, Kushina never swam in the ocean of her home again; she figured it would be kind of impolite if she did what she thought to be the equivalent of frolicking in the watery graves of her family and friends.

**20. Green**

He _really_ should have known not to let his guard down and think pregnancy would do curb Kushinas love for pranks, Minato thought as he vigorously tried to rinse for the umpteenth time the green dye from his hair shed somehow managed to sneak into his shampoo in between her throwing up and -- dammit, if it doesnt come off, he'd have to be stuck in dammed _henge_ for a _week_.

**21. Head**

Minato likes to take every advantage he could get from being Hokage with Kushina when it comes to work, because when it comes to their personal lives and everything else, Kushina pretty much tops the living _shit_ out of him.

**22. Hollow**

It was a hollow lie that he sealed the Kyuubi inside his son so the village would be saved; he did it so his son could have the power to make the son of a bitch who did this to them _pay_.

**23. Honor**

"Dont be a fucking idiot," Kushina snaps when he expressed his doubts about taking the honor of being the Hokage (after all, he was pretty much third choice after Orochimaru and Jiraiya), "you may not be the first choice for the position, but that doesnt mean you arent the _best_."

**24. Hope**

As their newborn sons cry filled the room, loud and strong despite his forced, premature birth, their hearts were filled with such awe and joy that for a moment, amid the chaos and heartbreak, everything was perfect and at peace.

**25. Light**

Kushina insists that the light must be on when they make love not because she wants to see Minato in his full naked glory -- thats only a bonus -- its because the last time they _didnt_ have the light on, Minato nearly poked her eye out with his elbow.

**26. Lost**

"This isnt your _place_," the redheaded woman who appeared out of nowhere tells Naruto, who had just woken up to find himself in a dark, _dark_ place, "get up, get up, go back, your friends need you, your village needs you and I swear if you die like he did, Im going to kick your ass!"

**27. Metal**

Their friends like to describe both of them as having nerves of steel, hearts of gold, and cast-iron stomachs.

**28. New**

As he found himself drenched and spluttering after Kushina suddenly plunged them (and their enemies) in deep, _stinging_ salt sea water, Minato fervently wished that she would lose the habit of trying out new techniques in the middle of fights, or at least learn to warn him beforehand.

**29. Old**

"Well," Kushina says with a laugh as she touches the encroaching gray hair on his once pure blonde head, a testament on just how stressful his job as Hokage was, "at least if this goes on, theyll think youre older and wiser than you really are."

**30. Peace**

After several complaints have failed to produce any change, their neighbors have long given up hope of having a peaceful night, and resigned themselves to endure the rambunctious . . . activities of the Hokage and his wife.

**31. Poison**

Minato rarely lets Kushina pick out the food when they go out, because every time she does, she (spitefully, he thinks) orders some exotic, expensive food that she inexplicably likes and is immune from the ill effects of, like the fugu dish that had once left Minato confined in his room for three days, most of the time his head in a bucket.

**32. Pretty**

When they were young, despite seeing his exceptional skills as a ninja, Kushina still found it hard to take Minato seriously, partly because when they were together, _he_ was often mistaken as the _girl_.

**33. Rain**

He was wind, and she was water; together, they were the oncoming storm.

**34. Regret**

In the end, Minato found that there was little room in his heart for regret with what he had done with their child; pride at their son's achievements had taken much of the space he had, and the knowledge that despite everything, they got some things right.

**35. Roses**

Kushina likes to compare teaching kids at the academy with growing roses: it takes a lot of effort and supervision to do it, and they can be prickly as hell, but it's all worth it in the end when they grow up and bloom.

**36. Secret**

Minato tells people he got the impressive diagonal scar on the left side of his stomach from a nasty fight with a group of enemy nins; only Kushina and Obito know he got it after getting double-teamed by a pissed-off Billy goat that headbutted him in the groin and a kung-fu master of a cow that kicked the shit out of him.

**37. Snakes**

Minato and Kushina never really understood why Jiraiya was so close to Orochimaru -- Minato always thought the man was rather disturbing, with his snake-like habits and appearance; Kushina declared him a creepy fucker the first time she saw him -- but they understood why Jiraiya had to chase him when he ran off: one does not simply give up on friends, even when they make bad choices.

**38. Snow**

Minato dreads it every time it snows, not because he hates the cold, but because he has to be on his guard the whole day, knowing Kushina, Obito, and, sometimes even Rin and Jiraiya (and if he is so inclined and persuaded, Kakashi), are out there, hiding, waiting for the right moment to ambush him with snowballs.

**39. Solid**

The solid feel of Kushina standing behind him assures Minato that if he does fall, shell be there to catch him, and if he gets too arrogant, she was just at the right spot to kick his ass and knock him down.

**40. Spring**

With her short-cropped hair and loud attitude, the first time they met, Minato mistook Kushina as a boy -- that is, until he saw her bathing in the womens-only onsen he had been _forced_ to spy into with his sensei, who had conveniently disappeared when they were discovered and let Minato take the brunt of the beatings and the blame.

**41. Stable**

Kushina finds it faintly ironic (okay, maybe the term is downright _cruel_) that when they finally do plan ahead instead of rushing into things and decide to wait a year to conceive because they want things to settle down first, the goddammed Kyuubi shows up at the end of their planned pregnancy to fuck their lives up.

**42. Strange**

She tries hard not to think about _those _things she's been experiencing lately: the weird way her stomach clenches and flutters at the sight of Minato smiling at her, blue eyes dark with warmth and wanting, how her skin burns and shivers at the same time when he touches her -- they are feelings she is not used to associate with her best friend (or anyone, for that matter), and she is unsure how to act on them, and so for the first time in a long, long while, she is uncomfortable in his presence.

**43. Summer**

Heavy with child, the heat of summer would have been unbearable for Kushina (despite being clad in the lightest and most comfortable yukata she could find), had it not been for _kakigoori_ and _hiyashi-chuuka_, all prepared and served by her husband, whose rather slavish devotion to her needs either amused, irritated, or touched her, depending on her rather whimsical moods that came went as sudden as the season's storms.

**44. Taboo**

Kushina has no qualms of taking advantage of others peoples discomfort around nudity if need be especially when it has been proven 99.9% effective in distracting the hell out of their enemies; the only drawback she found was that it also distracted her team mates.

**45. Ugly**

Unsightly as they were, Kushina would never trade the scars on her body for anything; each of them was a memory made, a lesson learned -- her history written in skin and blood and pain.

**46. War**

Kushina likes to think she has enormous self-control, but when she saw the empty bowl of salty ramen and the guilty, sated look on her husbands face (who should have known better, after all it was _his_ fault she was going through this health diet, his and his stupid remarks about her weight), something in her snapped and oh, it was so fucking _ON_.

**47. Water**

Once, ying on the bed together, Minato told her, with strange smile, that she was too much like her element, adapting effortlessly no matter what situation she was put in, quick to seep in until it fills and drowns every crack and pore; after a beat, Kushina then told him to just _shut up _and showed him just how _adaptable_ she could really be.

**48. Welcome**

_Well, he _is_ his mothers son, all right_, Minato couldn't help but think with a faint smile when his son greets him with a punch in the face when they meet at long, long last, just like Kushina did, all those years ago, in another war, in another time.

**49. Winter**

It is just like Kushina to have bad timing when she finally says yes to his marriage proposal after months of oscillating: they are the middle of a severe, impenetrable shrieking snowstorm that was predicted to last for days, leaving them stuck together in a room in an inn for a mission with very little heat other than the warmth of their bodies and oh_, oh. _

**50. Wood**

This feels so very wrong, but Minato can't help but let out a heated moan as Kushina thrusts hard into him, the wood-and-leather little contraption Jiraiya had given them as a wedding present hitting just the right, delicious spots, and with his wife's calloused hands stroking his cock, he comes in a heartbeat, hands gripping the sheets tight, his flushed face pressed hard against pillows, panting and sated beyond his imagination.

**Notes: **

_Kakigoori_ is a shaved ice flavored with sweet syrup or snow cone. In Japan, it comes in green tea flavor with an _azuki_ (sweet red bean) topping. _Hiyashi-chuuka_ are cold ramen noodles (information from ).


End file.
